The Soul of The Soulless
by Onnudi777
Summary: What if underfell sans was soulless?
1. a message from the bottom of your soul

You couldn't feel anything.

That was something you realised many, many years ago. Which is kinda sad, I mean, you can't even feel the satisfaction of making a clever pun!

Whoops! No wonder I felt like I was forgetting something! I didn't even remind you who I was, even if you can't hear me from where I am right now.

Heya! I'm you! Well, technically I'm your soul. It's been awhile since I've been in the void, but thankfully I had some company in the form of the great (although he claims not to be) royal scientist himself, W.D. Gaster!

Sansy! You have no idea how much I've missed you...er, myself (it gets real confusing sometimes). But I learnt a lotta stuff here, especially from Gaster!

He said our universe's name was Underfell, which is a strange name. I mean, even Asgore has better naming skills than this (sorry your highness)! Even if they aren't creative, they aren't confusing either!

Gaster also said that he was very mean to you before he fell into the core. I don't get it though. When we first met each other, he wasn't very nice, but now he is! Said something about treating you like dirt, even though he himself was the actual garbage (don't say that G! I think you're awesome! Why...why are you crying? And smiling? Did I say something wrong?)

But he said something that made me happy! He said that now I can see you again! And that monsterkind has been freed! I can't wait to see Papyrus's reaction to the sun!

I miss you. I know I had said it before not a while ago, but I really mean it. Gaster said that he managed to open a portal to where you are right now. He tells me that you and your friends wear a lot of black and red (but why? There are soooooooo many colors!)

G doesn't want to go with me, but he says that he'll watch over us and cheer us on. Thanks Gaster…! Sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry again!

The portal's getting bigger and bigger, and I bid one last look at Gaster, and to the void that was completely _void_ of any colors (save for black).

"See you later!"

"...you...too….sans…"

And I jumped into the colorful, swirly light...thingamajigy.


	2. the headcannon heavy chapter

A strange looking skeleton appeared to be flying through a colorful tunnel that would make some humans rather nauseous from even glancing at it.

As for the skeleton, he was wearing a black hoodie with fur lining at the hood, a sweater inside that was blood red, black sports shorts with a single strip of yellow running up and down either side of the piece of cloth, and was sporting a mouth full of sharpened teeth, complete with a gold tooth.

His eyes, however, didn't match his looks.

They were as white as freshly fallen snow, and in it contained the bright innocence that one might expect from a child.

He had a smile that could barely contain the naive love and excitement it showed.

Keep in mind, that this was the soul that would soon meet monsters that had barely softened from their world of 'kill or be killed'. Gaster might as well have sent a lamb to slaughter.

However, Gaster did keep this in his mind. Just before the kind soul left the void, Gaster kept a part of him, which was currently still in the safety of the void.

 **HP: 99**

No matter how much someone would try to hurt the soul either emotionally or physically (and believe me when I say there will be quite a few attempts of it), the soul will never shatter.

He will always have hope.

Now, let us turn our attention to the owner of the soul.

Sans the Skeleton was always an enigma. He had strange abilities, strange attacks, and a strange personality to boot.

Or at least, the strangest part of his personality was his lack of one.

He never seemed to be phased. Even when the barrier was broken and monsters were yelling, jumping, even crying of joy, he stood there with his permanent smile on his face, not so much as a stutter in his mind.

He told jokes, yes, but it was to amuse the townspeople and his friends, as well as for the sake of consistency. He felt no connections to the jokes he told, nor to the reactions the monsters had towards said jokes.

He never wore any of HIS feelings on his sleeves. Most of them were imitations of the monsters he interacted with, and pale ones at that. After all, he didn't have any feelings to begin with.

He told his friends about this. Why should he feel exposed in doing so? He knew they wouldn't hurt him (he couldn't feel emotions but he COULD feel pain). He couldn't feel any care about how his friends and family would react.

His friends and family, however, cared very much.

Toriel would tell him the best and worst jokes that she knew, in hopes of getting a genuine laugh from the stocky skeleton. All of his laughter was fake. They were to begin with.

Asgore would invite him over for tea, and chat with him so he might feel some warmth in his soul. He didn't feel warm. He didn't feel cold. He had no soul.

Alphys showed him the funniest animes she knew, before moving to the ones that gave her the most "feels". Sans faked laughing. He still didn't know how to cry. It was useless.

Undyne made him work out and threw taunts at him to make him at least feel annoyance. After all, annoyance was better than nothing. All Sans felt was tired. He didn't feel the crabbiness that usually came with it. He was just...tired.

Papyrus showed him childhood photos, and reminded him of the stories behind them. Back when Sans could feel everything. But there was nothing now. Not even a speck of nostalgia.

Frisk reassured him. That he would get his feelings back. That he would be able to smile for real. Sans said he appreciated the gesture, but he didn't know how it felt to appreciate something. He couldn't even feel distress.

Flowey tried pulling pranks on Sans as a last ditch effort. Not a complaint from the victim was made.

Nothing worked, and his friends were considering giving up.

They were at a hill preparing a picnic to stargazing event.

The food was ready, the blankets prepared. Papyrus and Undyne were currently messing around, chasing each other with mock attacks. Asgore and Toriel made final adjustments to the blankets. Frisk and Flowey were exploring.

"Hey Frisk, you think that maybe Alphys could make a fake soul for Sans?" Frisk replied with a helpless shrug. They weren't giving on him any time soon, but he didn't look like he was about to feel anything any time soon either.

A sudden flash before them halted their thoughts.

A familiar baritone voice voice rang out, though the words didn't match up to the owner they were expecting. "Owieeeee...where am I?" The human and the flower looked at each other, their expressions asking the same question. 'Was that Sans?' They hurried to the source of the voice.

All that could be said was that the new comer(?) certainly looked like their short friend. Bright white spirals spun in the skeletons eye sockets, reminding the human of Alphys' glasses, but they ignored the thought and focused on the problem at hand.

'What's he doing out here? Did he use a "short cut"?'

Frisk helped the skeleton to his feet as Flowey perched on their shoulder and trekked toward the picnic area, greatful that they didn't wander far from their friends. The chubby looking skeleton was surprisingly light. Slowly, Frisk dragged him to the clearing.

...Just to see Sans and their friends staring at them.

While Frisk was dragging the mysterious skeleton to the clearing, Sans felt a ghost of an emotion. It was to weak to truly pinpoint which emotion it was, but it was there. Now, the emotion was something else, as well as stronger, but Sans didn't know the name of it.

Undyne was the first to speak. "Papyrus, I never knew that Sans was actually a twin."

Papyrus gulped. "Well, apparently I didn't either."

Said "twin" was finally gathering his senses and looked up to see his "physical" body. His eyelights glowed happily as he gently pried himself from Frisk's grip.

With that, he took a running start at Sans and jumped, his arms outstretched to embrace the stout skeleton. His expression was the one children wore on christmas morning. It was almost as if time slowed as this new comer wrapped his arms around Sans, taking the both of them down, before getting up, skeleton still in arms, and spun on his heel laughing happily.

"SANSY! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

All everyone around the pair could do was gape.

As for Sans, he finally felt an emotion after eighteen years of hollowness. He felt it quite strongly in fact.

It was confusion.

 **Onnudi, what the crud?! You didn't even finish your first fanfic yet!**

 **I know, and your probably going to need to get used to that.**

 **Well aren't I a responsible human being.**

 **Not going to post that many afterwords either.**


	3. don't do this at home kids

Sans was completely frozen from his soul's **spirited** embrace. As for the soul himself, he had already dropped the poor skeleton onto the ground (gently, mind you) and was now taking his time examining the others around him, very reminiscent of Frisk did when they first fell into the underground.

Sans would spend a few more seconds in silence before he was able to choke out the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Who...who are you?"

The other skeleton whipped around to face Sans. Then the question registered in his mind and he had the wore the expression of how-could-you-betray-me-like-this. The most ridiculous part about the stout skeleton's reaction was the fact that it was completely genuine. Not that it seemed genuine. It full heartedly was so.

It was particularly strange to everyone when the Sans lookalike broke into tears.

"H-how could you forget me? WAS IT REALLY THAT LONG?!"

The next question shocked everyone, and made them question the new comer's, and their own, sanity.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN SOUL?!"

 ***Ping***

Papyrus applied his blue magic onto the crying fellow, and everyone watched in even more confusion as, instead of the familiar blue heart appearing in front of the victim, the entire skeleton, clothes and all, turned into the dark shade of blue.

As for Sans, he recalled when he felt the first flicker of an emotion and his eyelights disappeared.

It was right before Frisk brought the guy into the clearing.

Undyne threw back her head and yelled. "NGAHHHHHHH! Where's Alphys when you need her?!"

Impossible drops of sweat formed on Papyrus's skull."AGREED."

And Gaster, well, he was starting to question his decision to not go with the soul.

But let's focus back on the initial situation.

Sans's soul landed on his nonexistent butt and was currently;

#1. Rubbing his rear end tenderly

#2. Looking a lot like a kicked puppy

At this point, Toriel decided that she wanted learn a little more about Sans's soul. So she attempted to strike up a friendly conversation with him. The only mistake she made was expecting him to talk as if he were a six year old.

"So, my child. How did you get here?"

Keep in mind that this soul also spent eighteen with the original Royal Scientist. The void doesn't have much entertainment, mind you. Gaster also wanted to tell someone about some theories he made, but never got the chance to tell his co workers. Mind you, the void only had one other person in there, and it was the soul of the assistant of the Royal Scientist.

Poor goat mom.

She thought she was going to get a understandable, slightly childish respond.

"Oh! Through one of the many distortions of the void! They're caused due to-" and the rest of his response ceased to even remotely sound like english and left everyone, save for Sans himself, who found the theories quite interesting (another new feeling) and intended to have his soul share them to him in more detail later, speechless.

The soul finished his ridiculously incomprehensible explanation in a few drawn out minutes and oblivious crickets chirped almost as if on cue. The soul started to sweat nervously at everyone's seemingly unnatural silence. He smiled awkwardly. So, as most sentient beings when they feel uncomfortable, they try to find something familiar to calm themselves.

The soul addressed his other half. "So, uh, what do you think Sansy?"

"I think we might as well enjoy the picnic."

And one by one, Sans's suggestion sunk into everyone's mind. His soul was the first one to speak. He also happened to be the first one to complain.

"But Sansyyyy~The atmosphere's so tense!"

"Please stop hugging me."

"Seeeeeeeeee?"

Toriel sighed. "We did go all this way for a picnic. It'd be a shame to let it all go to waste."

And so it was agreed. As awkward it was when it turned out there wasn't enough food for the soul ("Don't worry, I don't get hungry."), the stargazing went rather well.

(Mostly everyone forgot about the soul and the soul ignored everyone and ended up going to sleep in the car used to bring almost everyone there but that's not important.)

Everyone remembered the soul again when Undyne accidentally sat on him while getting in the car.

"Hnnggh!"

"Ow, what?"

A spinal cord isn't the nicest thing to sit on, and being sat on is just unpleasant in itself. These simultaneous events caused Undyne to jerk up and hit her head on the roof of the car, and caused the soul to roll off of the car seat and curl into himself.

Both of them ended up in a fetal position.

Papyrus then took the responsibility to help Undyne to a non-spinal-cordy part of the car seat.

And here the group met a dilemma.

Asgore's and Toriel's bigger frames meant that no extra passengers could fit in the front. With Undyne, Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey in the back, it was already extremely cramped. There was no way both Sans and his soul could fit in there.

So the soul came up with a suggestion.

"How about we tape Sans to the roof of the car?" There was a collective blink throughout the group before the soul continued. "He won't feel anything because I'm not with him so he wouldn't be scared. I remember seeing some duct tape in Undyne's bag while you guys were stargazing. Also, Papyrus could apply his blue magic on Sans's entire body, just for an extra precaution."

It only took a few minutes the strap Sans securely onto the top of the car (all of the duct tape Undyne had with her was used, but she didn't really mind) and everyone got in.

It was rather peaceful while they drove out of the clearing, and they didn't meet anyone on there way out. Undyne was bored, so she decided to start playing anime openings on her phone. It was really loud, so everyone unanimously decided to roll down the window to save their existent and nonexistent ear drums.

Then they entered the freeway.

Any passing cars would remember the strangest sight of a skeleton taped to the top of a unusually large lamborghini.

His expression was one of absolute terror, with stray red tears escaping his eye sockets every now and then.

The unexpected harmony of the duet of an english cover of Noragami's opening theme and the terrified baritone screams of the skeleton would last many weeks in any passing drivers' mind, and even longer on y0utube and twitt3r.

And Sans received two new things.

#1. The feeling of fear.

#2. A phobia of car rides and rollercoasters.


	4. sans the crybaby

" _Look, I don't know if this is a good idea."_

" _Eh, don't worry. All you need to do is offend one of those monsters, and they'll fight you. John'll get a video of it, and we'll upload it as proof that the monsters broke the treaty, and they'll go back to the underground for good! Boss'll definitely give me, er, us a raise!"_

" _R-right."_

Sans shuddered as Papyrus and Undyne worked to get him off the roof of the car (they dropped off the King and Queen at the meeting they had to attend). His soul shot him a worried glance.

"Sansy? Are you alright?"

Another strong shiver went through the skeleton's body.

"Peachy." was all he was able to squeak out. Undyne ignored the interaction and knocked on the door to Alphys's lab.

"Alph, open up!" the door opened to groggy looking yellow reptile.

"W-what do y-you ne-need?"

Undyne then grabbed the soul and the owner of said soul by their hoodie. Alphys looked at them, her brain not yet awake.

"Wh-why are th-there two S-sanses?" she asked, yawning in the process. Undyne's yell woke her up completely.

"That's what we were gonna ask you!"

The scientist jolted. "W-well, come in. It's,uh, a l-little bit messy." The group entered, some needing to duck under the doorway. Alphys turned to the soul, unamused.

"Sans, w-what happened? Di-did you make a cloning ma-machine again?" Everyone, even the soul, turned toward the actually skeleton.

"YOU MADE A CLONING MACHINE?!" The guilty threw up his hands.

"I was bored at the time! No Alphys, the guy you were talking to is...um, my soul."

This caused everyone to shift their attention back to the main reason they came to Alphys's lab. The soul shrank at everyone's gaze.

"Um, yeah, I'm Sansy's soul." Alphys deadpanned at the soul, before turning back to Sans.

"Sans, know that I really d-don't believe you. So, I want the both of you to cast a attack. Feel free to d-do any one that you wish. If he-" She looked pointedly at the soul. "-really is your s-soul, your magic signatures should b-be completely identical." Alphys then turned to the rest of the group to explain as both soul and skeleton summoned some bones.

"N-no two monsters' magic i-is completely i-identical. For twins,or e-even clones, their magic might be similar, but even that is r-rare. If they really are the same person, at least ni-um-ninety percent of their magic sh-should be alike." She turned back to the pair and received two bones. One was slightly longer than the other.

Alphys then addressed the entire group. "It'll ,uh, it'll take a few hours for me to upgrade my soul scanner to be compatible to do a complete scan o-of the attacks. Feel free to watch some animes as you wait. If you guys are hungry, I have some instant noodles in my fridge. And downtown's only a ten minute walk away."

The soul hesitated before asking a question. "So, um, can Sansy and I go to downtown."

Alphys had a small smile, a small sign that monsters were relaxing from their kill/be killed attitude. "S-sure, I don't s-see an-any harm in d-doing so."

Literal stars appeared in his eyes as he carried Sans bridal style and ran outside, shouting a thanks over his shoulder. Frisk and Flowey giggled at the soul's behavior and turned back to looking through Alphys's Hetalia collection.

Undyne laughed and turned to Papyrus. "You know, when I first met you, I always wondered how you managed to be so energetic and happy. Guess you got it from your brother."

All Papyrus did was blush and say, "WELL, THAT WAS BEFORE I CALLED MYSELF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS."

The Sanses walked into the city, the body keeping his head down and the soul looking around at the stores with big stars in his eye sockets and a even bigger smile on his face.

Sans looked at his soul."So, uh, want some ice cream?"

"Yes!"

Sans smirked."Do you even remember what ice cream is?"

"Nope!"

Sans sighed, feeling something that might have been exasperation.

"Wait here, I'll go buy some."

Once the skeleton left, two teenagers looked at each other.

"Should I go now John?" A redheaded sixteen year old shrugged.

"Might as well. I'll start recording after you stop talking." a black haired, glasses wearing fifteen year old looked at the redhead, hesitant.

"This doesn't feel right."

"Just go."

The fifteen year old sighed before walking up to the soul, purposely bumping the soul hard enough to cause him to fall over. The soul looked up at the black-haired boy, who currently was looking at monster soul with a condescending smirk.

"Watch it you freak."

The soul clenched his fists tightly against his sides.

The fifteen year old walked away with false swagger and prepared himself for a blow. Maybe to his back, maybe to his crotch, he couldn't be sure.

The fifteen year old then paused as he hear something he wasn't expecting.

'Was that...sniffling?'

He turned around and lo and behold, the soul's face was downcast, red tears trickling down his face.

You know that feeling you get when you do something bad to a little kid and they start to cry. Do you remember thinking, 'Crap, I went too far.'

That's how the fifteen year old felt. And because of this, he didn't continue walking away like planned. He instead ran back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was, uh, in a bad mood. Please, I-"

"Hey, got ya some ice cream!" The skeleton walked up to the soul, before noticing the tears. "Uh, what happened?"

The teenager looked up to the skeleton, now fearing for his life. The skeleton stared at the man, before realising something and groaned. He started to walk away.

"No wait-"

"You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

And the teenager then helplessly attempted to get the soul to stop crying, their owner watching the scene with a raised brow.

'This guy has no idea what he's doing.'

Sans sighed again and walked up to his soul.

"Look, he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't mean it. Now come on, let's eat the icecream before it all melts." The soul stopped crying and busied himself with eating the frozen treat.

Sans patted the teenager on the back. "Kiddo, for the sake of everyone and yourself, I sincerely hope you never have kids."

Sans then helped his soul up and they started trekking back to the lab, leaving the confused and guilty teen behind.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we call it a day?"


	5. the salt is because i was watching ebr

_Two pairs of wary eyes watched as their boss paced around in front of them._

" _You had the perfect opportunity and you blew it!"_

" _Not really, the monster started crying and-"_

" _As if a monster would cry. There are rumors that they eat their own children-"_

 _The teens looked at each other hesitantly, before turning back to their boss._

" _I think it's just a rumor."_

" _You too, John? Get out. Go join the idiotic monster lovers. Maybe you might be able to give your soul to the freaks."_

" _But-"_

" _Out. Get out. This company only wants workers who are loyal. Not future traitors."_

When the Sanses got back, the soul still a little teary-eyed, they were met by a very astonished Alphys.

"Y-you t-two re-re-really ARE,uh, the s-same per-person!" the soul was slightly annoyed.

"That's what me and Sansy were trying to tell you from the very beginning!" the soul griped.

Alphys then pulled out a clipboard. "I-if you don't m-mind, I'd l-like to ask you some questions."

The skeletons replied at the same time. "Sure, why not?"

The scientist cleared her throat. "A-alright, the first one g-goes to the soul. Where were you when Sans first lost you?"

"The void, which it-((enter explanation involving quantum mechanics because I couldn't figure this out even if someone paid me to do so))."

Alphys paused, before writing something on the notebook.

"Sans, where you when you first lost your soul?"

"The core."

The rest of the questions were delivered and answered in a similar fashion. Frisk was getting eyestrain from watching anime for so long, and decided to listen to the Sanses answer Alphys's questions.

They even threw in some questions of their own.

'Were you always two people?' Sans shook his head.

"No, it was after Gasturd tried to drag me into the core with him." His soul looked somewhat hurt.

"Sansy~ G isn't like that anymore."

"I can barely feel anything right now, but I still manage to hate that sonnova-" Sans was then censored by his soul, who just happened to nearly kick his teeth in at that moment.

"Sansy! Frisk is literally right next to you!" Sans, however, was kneeling on the floor and clutching his mouth in agony.

"...was I always as subtle as a icecream truck?"

"No, I think I'm at least less subtle than that."

"Do you even know what a-"

"NO CLUE WHATSOEVER!"

Everyone seemed to slightly slouch in exasperation at that response. Sans pinched where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one.

"RIGHT. I forgot you stayed eighteen years in quite literally the middle of nowhere."

That, slightly offended his soul.

"Sansy~ There's really no reason to be salty! I swear, you're the reason Papyrus has a LOVE of 12. You're such a bad influence that back in the underground, no wonder he had the same amount of friends that you had. None."

"You know, if you really want to try and diss me, then come when you know more people that actually exist."

"Keep in mind that most of the friends you have currently are the ones I made for you. I thought that after eighteen years you'd make more friends than a monster that didn't even remember your name-"

Frisk took the liberty to smack the both of them, promptly making the salt pouring battle end.

'No fighting!'

She received two dual "Sorry"s from both respective skeletons. By then, the Q&A already ended.

A few hours away, a man sighed. "Those idiots. Looks like I must get myself involved after all.

Let us focus more on this man, and the company he works for.

He is one of many extremists who full heartedly believes that monsters will do nothing but harm to humanity. He is not a bad person. He has a family, and happens to be a very loving father. He truly just wishes the best for nearly everyone. He has heard that many years ago, a monster had killed a relative of his, and wishes to get revenge for the sake of his family.

I think we all know that the deal of Asriel and Chara wasn't anything like that.

Unfortunately, this man seemed to love the great aunt he never had the chance to meet a little too much.

Now back to the skeleton and the skeleton soul.

Both of them were tired and were sleeping. It was here where something peculiar happened, but I suppose only we know.

The soul seemed to darken until he was completely black. He started to lose his shape. Almost as if he were melting. For a moment he stayed like that.

Then, the soul returned back to what he was before, wearing a smile.

…

Did I worry you?

Sorry.

All the soul did was go back to the void for a little bit.

He was smiling because he had almost managed to convince Gaster to come with him to the real world. After all, it did get lonely in the void. Nobody deserved that.

Unfortunately, Gaster had to forgive himself first, before even considering showing up in the real world, much less asking the physical Sans for forgiveness. But, Gaster, who was alone again, remembered what the soul told him.

" _Stay determined. Don't give up. Everything will be fine in the end. Sansy'll forgive you."_

 _It wasn't enough. Gaster was slipping away. Slowly, slowly, he was losing mass._

 _-10HP_

 _A hug pulled all of him back. A baritone voice reassured him._

" _I already forgave you. If I can do it, so can you."_

So Gaster decided to hang on.

Just a little longer.

After all, who else would cheer the soul on whenever he needed it?

The soul will make sure that the phrase "But nobody came." wouldn't ever be true for Gaster.

What kind of fathe...friend would Gaster be to not return the favor?


End file.
